prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Haruno Haruka
is the main character of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 13-year-old girl who is energetic and dreams of becoming a princess. Haruka's alter ego is , the Princess of Flowers. Her catchphrase is . Appearance Haruka has auburn colored hair with some of it tied up in a puffy bun and the rest left to hang just above her shoulders. She has a pink flower clip in her hair with turquoise colored eyes. She wears a flower choker around her neck. Her outfit consists of pink checkered dress with a white collar, two buttons in the middle of the collar, light pink puffy sleeves and a frilly trim at the skirt's hem. She has a brown belt tied around her waist. She wears brown strapped on shoes with white puffy socks. As Cure Flora, her hair becomes much longer and wavier with her hair gaining a pink ombre at the ends and pink streaks in her fringe. Her puffy bun becomes bigger and is held by a gold tiara that has a pink flower brooch in the middle. She wears the same flower choker around her neck but with a magenta bow tying it together at the back and has pink flower earrings. Her dress is pink with dark pink and white accents, a dark pink ribbon with a gold brooch in the middle on her waist with white frills on her skirt. On her chest is a dark pink bow with a pink flower brooch in the middle. She has white gloves with a pink flower on her wrists and white ankle length boots with a dark pink bow and flower brooch on them. When she changes forms, her skirt lengthens to the floor with pink, light purple and white layers and big dark pink bows with pink flower brooches in the middle tying the pink layer into three sections. Personality Haruka is first-year student at Noble Academy who is an energetic girl with a beautiful smile. She feels that in order to fulfil your dreams, you must work hard and not lose to anyone. She has cherished the dream to be a princess like those from her picture books since she was a little girl. History Relationships Cure Flora "Princess of the flourishing flowers! Cure Flora!" 咲きほこる花のプリンセス！キュアフローア！ Sakihokoru hana no purinsesu! Kyua Furōra! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Haruka. Attacks * is Cure Flora's main attack, that can only be used when she is in her Elegant Mode. Etymology : means 'spring' while means 'field'. has quite a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being 'distance'. It can also mean "spring flower" or "spring fragrance". Cure Flora means the goddess of plants and flowers. Also Flora in botany means the world of plants. Trivia *Haruka is the first lead Cure to have blonde hair with a pink ombre. **However, she is the third lead Cure overall to have blonde hair, preceded by Cure Peach and Cure Heart. *She is the first lead Cure to be thirteen years old, making her the youngest lead Cure. All the other lead Cures are either fourteen or fifteen. *She is the third pink Cure to represent flowers, preceded by Cure Bloom and Cure Blossom. *Haruka shares her Cure name with Flora From Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Haruka's civilian hairstyle is similar to Sharuru's hairstyle when she is in her human form. * Her Pretty Cure hairstyle is very similar to Cure White's hairstyle. * According to unspecified sources who also gave out the info of the Cures' names, Haruka is based off the title character of the fairy tale Thumbelina by Hans Christian Andersen; in the story, Thumbelina is said to have been born from a flower. * Cure Flora is the second Cure to wear gloves, after Cure Moonlight and followed by her teammate Cure Twinkle. *She and Kasugano Urara have the same Japanese characters in their surnames. *She is the second lead Cure to like picture books, preceded by Hoshizora Miyuki. **Though unlike Miyuki, she likes princess picture books instead of fairy tales. *She is the second Cure to have turquoise eyes as a Pretty Cure, preceded by Cure Mirage. * She appears at the last episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! (episode 49) giving an ending message with Cure Lovely. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure